universal_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Benkei Hanawa
Benkei Hanawa (花輪ベンケイ / 花輪弁慶, Hanawa Benkei) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Benkei is a former member of the Face Hunters, who were under the leadership of Kyoya Tategami. Benkei along with Kyoya later reformed and became best friends, Benkei always supported Kyoya from the sidelines hoping to be right next to him when it counts. Benkei joined Kyoya's Team Wild Fang under the alter ego: The Masked Bull. He is an energetic and enthusiastic blader with the heart of a bull that matches his partner: Dark Bull. Personality Benkei seems tough and burly on the outside and looks like a typical bully, but he is actually very kind and has a good heart and a love for burgers. Whenever that part of him shows too much, he tries to cover it up because he doesn't want other people to think of him as soft. He also admires Kyoya very much, which causes him to tear up, or cry when Kyoya has his moments; going as far as to hug him, when he sees that Kyoya has awakened. He stubbornly follows Kyoya around, never giving up on their friendship. For the sake of Kyoya, Benkei can endure a lot - no matter how harshly he is treated, he will wordlessly forgive it. He is also a very determined Blader, and does not give up easily in hard situations. Benkei is a former member of the "Face Hunters" gang. As a part of this group, he acted ruthlessly and didn't shy down from hurting weaker and smaller children. This largely changes after he befriends Kenta and Benkei begins helping out other. Coincidentally, he was removed from the Face Hunters exactly because of this side. As a loud and expressive person, Benkei sometimes gets into fights with his friends, but he doesn't seem able to hold a grudge for long. He is a very loyal friend, not only to Kyoya, but also increasingly to the rest of the group. Despite the fact that he can sometimes be rather naive, his friendship is rightfully held in high regard by most. Character Design Benkei is tough and physically strong. He has a big build with a large stomach. His short purple hair is normally covered by his white beanie hat that has a red bull's skull on it. His eyes are of a reddish brown. He wears a red and black jacket with red strip on both the front side that is usually zipped on his torso, white bands around his wrists, gray shorts on his legs, and black shoes on his huge feet. He also has a brown belt with a holster covered by his jacket in which he keeps his Bey Gear. As the Masked Bull, he wears a wrestler outfit. Beyblades Special Moves *Bull Uppercut: Bull goes underneath the targets spin track to uppercut it into the air with the horns, causing the target to loose control and crash. *Red Horn Uppercut: Bull digs itself under the ground to make it underneath the opponent, then Bull will use its amp; horns to uppercut the opponent. *Tornado Bull Uppercut: Bull goes underneath the bey to tip itself and uppercut the opponent, but Bull follows up by following through while in the air to uppercut the opponent further into the sky, giving it no chance of recovering in the air, but adds an added risk to Bull's landing as well. *Maximum Stampede: Bull uses all of it's raw attack power into one attack, the raw energy materializes into a flaming aura that represents the incredible attack power of the head on assault. Story Early Life Benkei was a the former leader of the Face Hunters, but when Kyoya defeated Benkei, Kyoya became the new leader of the Face Hunters. Both Kyoya and Benkei quit the Face Hunters because they had friends but Kyoya only wanted to defeat Gingka. In Round 2 of Battle Bladers Benkei was doing good against Kyoya but was defeated afterwards. He challenged Kenta to a 5 on 1 battle, and would have defeated him, if not for Gingka showing up. Gingka helped Kenta defeat all 5 of the [Face Hunters, causing them to retreat. He later took part in a 100-bey battle against Gingka, in which Gingka won. He kidnapped Kenta's beyblade, Sagittario, and told Kenta that if he wanted it back, Gingka would have to defeat Kyoya, the leader of the Face Hunters. After Gingka's win, Benkei returned Sagittario. He observed Kyoya's battle with Doji and later was sent home via helicopter. Universal Warriors Relationships Friends 'Kenta Yumiya' 'Kyoya Tategami' Trivia *He always says "B-b-b-b-b-b-bull!" before launching his Bey as a quote. *When Blader DJ announces Benkei's name he says: "B-b-b-b-Benkei!!", which might appear as mocking him. *He is the only member of Team Wild Fang who doesn't use a plain 145 spin track. *Despite the fact that it was Doji that gave him Dark Bull, Benkei is very attached to his bey. *His feet are said to be the size of the other characters heads. Gallery